Ruth's Story
by Lovely peony 03
Summary: What if Fang had some of Angel's powers and decided to torment a girl while he was away from Max. This story takes place in between Max and Fang. Rated M for language and violence. My OC has the point of view for the story.
1. Prologue

In a gloomy, dark town there is brightness. In it is a home that looks just like the others. But the atmosphere inside that home changes the entire outlook of the building. It makes the home stand out when there isn't any traits that make it so. It is the two women that live there that help every occupant of the community see brightness in the rain.  
The women are named Ruth and Molly. Ruth is a Scottish and Irish mix while Molly is mainly Mexican. Many were surprised when they met these two how they were together since Molly likes to be a recluse while Ruth tries to do as much for the community as possible without neglecting her family. Molly is creative in everything she does while Ruth tries to be as plain as possible which is how their house came to be.  
The house itself is a two story home. The outside is drab and gray, but the inside holds all the cheerfulness that is neglected from the outside. The walls are murals painted by their children. Except for the kitchen, the walls there are the material of a blackboard, so that all of their family's favorite recipes can be written down. The floors are made of bamboo planks, but quotes from books and inspirational leaders are written upon them.  
The house has eight bedrooms in all, but only one is currently in use. All the children these woman raised have moved out and most have homes oh their own. However, you would think that they were being lived in because Ruth keeps them constantly clean and didn't allow her children to take their keepsakes with them when they went off to college,"You need to make new memories not hang onto old ones."  
When the women first moved to the town a lot of uproar came with them because they were so young and they were homosexuals. Many people said that they should go see the world before settling down but Molly said,"I've seen enough of the world to find the girl that has always had my heart and i don't need to search it anymore." After that no one ever voiced their complaints about their relationship. However, when Ruth and Molly decided to adopt two children, the community had to raise their voice once again. Many insults were thrown, "You're too young!" "You don't know enough about life." This time Ruth was the one who spoke, " When are people old enough to have children then? And when can you ever know enough about life? My mother was nineteen when she had my brother and twenty when she had me. I'm twenty-one and Jillian is twenty-two. We've been alive long enough to know how to raise children and to know that there is no "right" way to raise one. You just have to go with the flow."  
When the children came, almost all of the community came to the homecoming party just to see how the children took to Ruth and Molly. Haruhi and Ali seemed to fall in love as easily as touching air.  
This surprised them since both of them had been through a lot of searing pain. One of them relied on their friends to bear through it. The other had decided that she shouldn't burden others with her problems, so she just dealt with the weight and hid her despair from everyone around her.  
Now, many of you readers might be thinking that this will be the story of how they met and fell in love, but that is for a different time. This story is about Ruth and how she became to be. How she went against the grain of her family and Became something good in a field full of bad. This is The story she told her children when they asked about evil in the world. How it could hit close to home or far away from it. This is Ruth's story and how she defied everything she was taught for her own happiness.

* * *

**So, I would love any critiques you have on this story since eventually this will be graded and I will update this every Wednesday. If I don't please yell and scream at me. What characters do you want to see appear? Message me what characters and where you want them to meet.**

**~Lovely Peony**


	2. Chapter 1

Ruth's story begins when she is thirteen. She had just moved to a new town, Willard. She was upset about this because it was in the middle of the school year and she had to make new friends while catching up with the curriculum. On top of that, her house only had two bedrooms and since she was the youngest she didn't get her own room or even a room at all. Her brother, Johnathan, got his own room and her mother said that her bed wasn't big enough since her dog slept with her too. Her mother, then, told her something that angered her. Of course she would just have to learn to deal with it.

"You have to sleep on the couch in the living room."

It was the start of Ruth's degradment. To her it was if she had a lower status than a dog bright side was that she at least got to have her blue dresser in her mom's room. As Ruth was unpacking she discovered that she wouldn't have anywhere to put up her dresses or coats.

"Mom, where am I going to hang up my coats and stuff?" she asked. Tear began to gather in her eyes at the thought of losing even more freedom.

"Um.. I guess you'll have to just put them in your dresser and sell the rest that won't fit."

"Oh, ok." Ruth said quietly. She couldn't voice her disagreement since her mom was under enough stress as it was. Her grandmother kicked them out of their other house and said that they were on their own. This caused her mother to be snappier than usual. Also, there was the fact the Ruth was generally a quiet child at home because her brother would make fun of her if she did something strange; which happened quite often with her.

Ruth kept unpacking her clothes and sorted through what she needed to keep and what could go.

"I guess I can keep all my shorts since summer is coming up and I have keep my jeans because those are expensive. I don't have any shorts that I don't need, so I get to keep all of them. Hmmm, I guess I can throw out all of my skirts and dresses since I don't normally where them," she murmured to herself. She was so focused on her task that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Hey Sissy, why are you talking to yourself? Maybe you should go to a crazy house. Are you hearing the voices again?" this came from her brother who loved to torment her whenever possible.

"No, you know that I haven't heard them since fourth grade."

The voices were characters from her favorite books. They were her imaginary fronds as a child since she didn't trust any of the other children in her grade. Whenever she told her family about them they would just laugh and pass it off like it was nothing. Until fourth grade when something horrible happened.

* * *

_"Hey Ruth."_

_"Yes, Fang?" _

_"You know what you should do?"_

_"What?"_

_"You should take that knife and you should cut your finger with it. It feels amazing better than tasting ice cream."_

_"Won't it hurt?"_

_"No, it feels good."_

_"But, I'll get in trouble. Mommy says not to hurt myself and even if I don't get hurt it will leave a mess."_

_"You can make it look like an accident. You're supposed to be opening a movie, right?"_

_"Yeah, but how can I make it look like an accident? I'm not that stupid anymore. You know that."_

_"But, they don't. Besides you li,e feeling good, right?"_

_"Well, yeah who doesn't?"_

_"Then try it."_

_"Alright. I have to make it loo like I was trying to open this movie with that knife?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Alright." She grabs the knife and positiontoot so that when she pulls it down the security seal it will cut her finger._

_"Yes," Fang purred." That's it. Now cut yourself."_

_She cuts along the seal including her finger. She instantly drops the knife and the movie. She runs to the bathroom. Fang silently follows,chuckling to he enters he sees Ruth sobbing._

_"You said it wouldn't hurt." She choked out._

_"I lied. It felt amazing to me to see you follow my instructions, even though you knew it would hurt. You wanted to feel pain. You know that you need to be punished."_

_"For what? I haven't done anything wrong."_

_"Not yet, but you will so why not just atone for your sins now and then you don't have to later."_

_"Oh, ok." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door._

_"Oi, Ruth, where is that movie. I thought you were excited to watch it."_

_"I am. I just cut myself a little bit when I broke the seal." She lied._

_"You see? This is why it hurt you. You're lying to your brother."_

_"Shut up, Fang."_

_"Ruth, are you talking to one of your friends?"_

_"Yes, Fang."_

_"Alright, well I'm coming in, so tell him to go away."_

_"Ok,goodbye Fang." As she dismissed him, he disappeared. Johnathan, then,entered._

_"Holy shit, Ruth! That isn't a little cut, I can see the bone! Mom! Get inhere I Need you to help me stop the bleeding."_

_"What did she do now?" her mother sighed._

_"She cut herself opening the Chamber Of Secrets." Johnathan replied._

_"All right. Get me a towel."_

* * *

_"_Yo, Ruth! Are you going to answer me?"

"Im sorry what did you say?"

"I said that I need you to do the dishes because I'm going out to hang with friends."

"Oh, ok."

"You need to listen to me. I'm your big brother which means you're my servant and have to do what I tell you to."

"Yes sir." Ruth, then, went back to her task of sorting out her clothes.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Ruth, why do you let him call you that?" _Ruth was very shocked by Fang's sudden interruption. He hadn't spoken to her for three years_._

"_What do you mean?" Ruth asked innocently._

"_I mean why do you let me call you 'Sissy'? He is calling you weak." _Ruth started to laugh. She was so busy laughing that she didn't even realize that she knocked down one of her piles of clothes.

_"He doesn't call me that to be insulting. He calls me that because that is my place in this family. It is short for sister." _she said, happily.

"_Yeah, right. They hate you and know that you're weak. You can't even kill a spider." _Fang lashed out. She was starting to really piss him off. Even when she had the shittest home life, she managed to laugh and smile. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

_"That's not true. Sure I'm afraid of spiders, but I have killed snakes before. Johnathan was even too scared to, but I wasn't." Ruth argued as though she was a child,_

_"He had a right to be frightened: it was a Copperhead. Those are deadly. Instead, you had to be stupid and try to play with death." _Fang was beginning to pant from his anger. Somehow he had managed to not yell at her. The only reason why he didn't want to yell at her was because her voice sounded like Max's. How Fang missed Max.

That was where the similarities ended however. Ruth was short and overweight whereas Maz was tall and skinny as a stick. Max walked with confidence while Ruth slouched over trying to hide herself from view.

"_Fang? Why are you talking to me again? You haven't spoken to me in three years, why now?" _the reason he had spoken to her was so that he could hear Max's voice. He hadn't heard it for six months and he craved it. Of course he couldn't go and find the real Max because he would lose his pride.

_"I needed something to do. The past three years I've been training some new recruits for my mission."_

_"Oh right." _Ruth had comoletely forgotten about his mission: he planed on saving the world from itself or something.

"_Enough about me. Let's get back to you. You need to free yourself from them."__  
_

_"From who?" _Ruth asked. She was puzzled by what he said. She wasn't enslaved to anyone and she was content with where she was. She didn't need for anything to change.

"_Your family. They're holding you back from your greatness. You have the potential to lead. Your family is slowly draining that out of you. Eventually, you'll be just like them. An addict for something horrible. Drugs, alcohol, sex, and many other things." _Fang was really worried about her. Even if he acted like he disliked her. She was like a little sister. Ruth could annoy him a lot, but he rather enjoyed it. It made him feel nostalgic.

"_Fang. I enjoyed talking to you, but I think it's time to leave. I don't like the fact that you're dissing my family mind making me seem like some sort of goddess. You are wrong on both leave or I'll tell my mom about you again."_

Fang laughed darkly.

"_And how will that affect me? That will only cause you to end up in a madhouse."_

_"That may be, but at least you'll stay away."_

_"Why would that push me away? Hell, that would make me actually show myself to you since you're the only who would be able to see me and nobody would question you talking to something that isn't there."_

_"Okay, you know what Fang? I am leaving this conversation. When you can not insult my family come talk until then leave me alone." _

Ruth shut off her mind and fell into the dark depths of her mind.

* * *

There first thing Ruth felt was air swooshing past her as she fell. Where or why she was falling she did not know. All she could think about was the dreadful screaming she heard. It sounded as though someone was wailing out their soul. As though they were an animal.

Eventually, she began to make out words.

"**You are worthless. You should go kill yourself. Die. Die DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FILTH. YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN. I WAS DRUNK WHEN YOUR FATHER AND I HAD SEX, SO I WAS BEING STUPID!"**

Ruth began to cry. She had heard all this before in her dreams and even before that. When her mother used to drink her stress away. Now, of course, she just drinks to forget. To forget all of the sins she has committed.

Ruth knows that her mother will never try to atone. That's why she must try to she can't let the world hate her mother for her sins. Ruth has to atone for them herself even if they aren't hers.

Ruth began to sob. Shbe knew that she shouldn't have to atonthings crimes she didn't commit, but who will face justice if not her. Fang was right about her family. Ruth wished she could go back andapologize to him for yelling. But, that time has already wished she could speak to someone to tell them.

Ruth whispered into the lone darkness,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for family and for my stupidity. I wish I was string enough to actually change, but I'm not. Please, learn from me and do let history repeat itself."

With her words her eyes opened to see the item of her despair.


End file.
